Hollow
by abbyandatillasmom
Summary: Ashley and Spencer are finishing some shopping when tragedy strikes. What happens next? This fic isn't going to be all that fluffy, so be prepared for that. It deals with two women in a relationship so don't read if that sort of thing bothers you.


"Hey Ash, will you stay here with the bags while I run to the bathroom so we don't have to drag everything with us?" Spencer Carlin looked at her girlfriend pleadingly, exhausted after another marathon shopping session. It was three weeks before Christmas, and she hoped that they were finally done with their shopping. Knowing her girlfriend though, she would easily think of several more items she had to get for someone on her list during the next few weeks. "Half of them are yours anyway. God I envy you your bank account."

"Of course, Spence." _Yeah, like you don't know most of the things in here are for __**you **__anyway. This is our first Christmas together; of course I'm going to spoil you. I want to show you just how much you mean to me. _"After you're done, we'll go put them in the car and go get some dinner or something and maybe catch a movie after that?"

"That sounds great, as long as I don't have to walk anymore. I've about had it. When we get home, you're so rubbing my feet!" She gave Ashley a pleading look as she deposited her bags next to the ones the brunette had set down.

"Not the puppy dog eyes. You know I can't resist them. Besides, when have I ever turned down an excuse to touch you?" Ashley smirked at the blonde.

"Good point and very true. But then, why would you? No one can resist me! Okay, be right back." Spencer quickly walked away from her girlfriend, never knowing that in the few minutes she was gone, her world would change forever.

Spencer reappeared 10 minutes later, having taken much longer than she'd anticipated in the bathroom. _Stupid crowds, _she thought to herself in frustration. _At least Ashley never seems to mind waiting for me. God, I can't believe we've only been together for seven months. We so get each other and I've never been this happy that I can remember. I never thought I'd say this, but Mom and Dad divorcing was the best thing that happened to me since Ashley came into my life. It's going to be such a good Christmas this year. _She approached the bench and was quickly jerked out of her musings. _Wait a minute. I __**know **__this is where I left Ashley; these are our bags, wait that's her purse and phone. Something's very wrong. She'd never leave our stuff alone like this. She'd never leave me. Where'd she go?! _

She took a deep breath and looked around the area. She knew it wasn't going to do any good though. Spencer knew Ashley well enough to know that her girlfriend would never do anything like this without telling her. Ashley would never worry her or play a stupid game. Ashley had not left the mall under her own power, but Spencer knew that Ashley was not close by anymore. She quickly moved over to the bench, knowing that her legs wouldn't support her much longer and collapsed in tears. _What am I going to do? I don't even know where to begin to look for Ashley. What if they hurt her? I wonder if she's scared? Why would they do this? Ash, please come back to me! I need you. Please be ok._

Spencer allowed herself to freak out for a few minutes before regaining control and looking at first Ashley's phone and then her own. _Okay, _she thought to herself, _my phone is almost fully charged and so is Ashley's. Crap. Dad and Melissa are gone for the weekend. Should I call them or not? I have no idea where Glen is and I doubt he'd be much help and there's no way in hell I'm calling Mom. Like she'd even lift a finger for __**anything **__that had to do with Ashley. _She scrolled through her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Chelsea? Thank God you're there!" Spencer had to struggle to remain in control. She wouldn't be any help to Ashley if she fell apart right then.

"Spencer? What's wrong? Where are you?"

"At the mall. Ashley and I were shopping and I left her with our bags to go to the bathroom and when I came back about ten minutes later she was gone. Chelsea, she left her phone, purse and keys too. I don't know what to do!" Having finally shared her burden with someone else, Spencer gave in to terrified sobs.

"Spencer?" Chelsea had to call the other girl's name several times before she made herself heard over the sobs. "I'm coming to get you. Where in the mall are you? Don't move until I get there. It's going to be okay, you'll see."

"I'm…on a bench near the food court." It took three tries for Spencer to make herself understood.

"Hang on. I'm on the way. If anything happens or you find her, call my cell. I'll see you soon, but it might take me a few minutes to get out of here. Colette just woke up and I've got to get her ready. Did you call the police?"

"No, like that would really do any good anyway. They won't do anything until she's been gone for 48 hours." Spencer fought back the tears, wanting to do anything she could to help Ashley right then.

"Oh that's right. Hey! Maybe someone saw something! While you're waiting for me you should go to the mall security office. Isn't it right near the food court too?" Chelsea kept her tone as soothing as possible, wishing she could be there to help her friend right then.

"That's right! Great idea, thanks Chelsea. See you soon. Come to mall security, I'll wait there." They hung up and Spencer looked around for a place to store the bags. She lugged all of them to American Eagle which happened to be the closest, and staggered in, somewhat shocking the salesgirl who greeted her. "I can't find my girlfriend, can I leave these here while I go to security please?"


End file.
